


Not flesh and blood but the heart

by flightinflame



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mom Newt Scamander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: Newt and Percival dream of having a child.  Modesty dreams of having a family.  An adoption offers to solve their problems, but begins new ones.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt for the kinkmeme: http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/459.html?thread=775627#cmt775627
> 
> Huge thanks to lourdesdeath who suggested the title which is from Friedrich von Schiller

Newt loved children, regardless of their species. He was an expert at caring for the cubs and hatchlings that his creatures often had. He had bottlefed the baby graphorn for the first few days of its life, until it learned how to latch on to his mother's teat. He wanted to have a child of his own, young that he could love and cherish and raise well. 

Percival wasn't quite so affectionate, for all that he was gentle and tender with Newt. He admitted in one of his many letters that he didn't like the idea of the Graves line dying out. Their lives weren't stable, but an older child would be able to stay with Newt in his travels even if a newborn couldn't. It had been Newt who first raised the idea of adoption - of them finding space in their life and in their hearts for a child who had nowhere else to go, who needed what they were able to share. 

Percival had agreed, and Newt had been full of hope as he packed his case and headed to America. But the man there to meet him wasn't his beloved, and Newt had nearly died before the truth had come out. It had taken a few weeks for them to find their own stability, for Newt to relax and for Percival to stop flinching at shadows. Newt didn't mention the idea of a child again, not after what had happened. He wasn't sure that they would be able to offer a child safety. Just because he still wanted a child, it didn't mean that he could risk their life with Grindelwald after them both. Percival was still healing from what had been done - not all the bruises had faded yet.

He was in bed, curled up in Percival's arms, exchanging lazy kisses with him. Percival reached down, tucking one red curl behind Newt's ear.  
"Newt?"  
"Yes?" Newt asked, tearing his thoughts away from the family he would probably never have and focusing on his lover.  
"Has Queenie told you you think exceptionally loudly?" Percival asked after a moment. Newt blushed, but he nodded. Percival leaned in to embrace him gently.

"You'd be a great parent Newt," Percival reassured him. "You've got the heart for it, and you care so much more than most people..."  
"I don't know we'd even be allowed," Newt shrugged. "And anyway, I don't... I don't want the child to hate us. I don't want to steal some child from their family just because we're magical and we want children."

"No-Maj born children do better with magical parents," Percival murmured, although he could see the truth to Newt's words. Newt had grown up in Britain, and they did things differently there. "But I know how you feel. Neither of us is going to get pregnant though..." He rubbed Newt's back, floating a blanket over to him. "I know what this means to you. I've been talking to a few people in MACUSA, and I think I've found ourselves the right child. A little girl. Her family abandoned her, and the woman who raised her is dead. She's got a good amount of magical ability. She's nearly nine years old."

"Can we meet her?" Newt asked, looking at him in shock. His mouth was open slightly. Percival knew he had almost given up hope, but he hadn't abandoned this dream. He smiled and kissed him gently. He hoped that it would reassure Newt to know that Percival had been giving this some thought, that it wasn't just a last moment suggestion but one he had researched.  
"We can. Tina already has."

Newt frowned.  
"I thought we were worried about the risk of Grindelwald coming after any child of ours."  
"Not this one," Percival said after a moment. "Grindelwald is already going to be looking for her. She'll be safer with us than anywhere else."  
"The Barebone girl?" Newt asked softly as things slotted into place in his mind. He had only heard about the girls from Tina. The older daughter had been killed in Credence's outburst of magic but there had been another child. A younger girl, the one that Grindelwald had mistaken for the obscurial.

"She has magic. I think that woman knew that and that was why she brought her in. But she's alive. She's alive and she's magical, and she needs a family. Her birth family gave her up." Percival said softly. "MACUSA has her in a cell, but they're willing to let us-"  
"They have a child in a cell?" Newt asked, shocked.  
"They have a potential obscurial in a cell," Percival corrected, but Newt was already standing, pulling on his clothes. He grabbed Pickett off the nightstand and went to wait by the door.

Percival blinked a couple of times, trying to work out what was happening.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm going to get our daughter," Newt said firmly. His head was held high, the way it normally only was when they were arguing about the rights of creatures, and Percival couldn't help smiling a little. Newt meant the world to him, and he had a kinder heart than anyone he had met.  
"At least let me put my pants on first," Percival pleaded. "Anyway, aren't some of your creatures out?"  
"No one dangerous."  
"We don't want to frighten her," Percival warned, and after a moment Newt relented, rushing off to usher some of the larger beasts back into the case.

Once the larger of their pets had been safely tucked away, Percival and Newt headed into MACUSA. Newt reluctantly left his case behind, because he was aware Modesty could accidentally lash out and hurt someone.

Percival rested his hand on Newt's arm.  
"She has been assigned a witch to care for her, and she is being treated well."  
"She is in a cell."  
"I know. But they were worried she would be dangerous. That's why I was able to persuade Seraphina to let us care for her - you're the world's expert on obscurials, and I am...I have a lot of practice when it comes to fighting and dealing with dark magic."

"And is she?" Newt asked. "An obscurial I mean?"  
"From what they've been able to tell she's on the edge of turning. But it wouldn't take much to push her over."  
"And you've kept her locked up?" Newt managed to look both unimpressed and angry. Had it not been aimed at Percival, he would have quite appreciated the look. As it was, he found himself feeling more than a little self-conscious.  
"Let's just meet the witch that has been taking care of her," Percival insisted.

He lead Newt down into the cells, and as the two of them walked together he could see Newt's discomfort written on his face. He very much did not want to be here. Percival rested a hand on his arm.  
"I'm me," he promised. Newt's nod was curt, but he glanced up at Percival after a moment, then reached for his hand. Percival let him hold on, hoping his touch would be anchoring.

When they approached the cell that Modesty Barebone was being held in, Percival stepped forwards, knocking on the locked door. It opened slightly, to reveal an older witch with black curls falling around her shoulders.  
"Hello Director Graves."  
"Witch Mulligan. May I speak with you?" Percival craned his neck, and caught sight of the room beyond. It was very different from a normal cell, specifically designed to put the young prisoner at her ease. There was a single bed, with a patchwork blanket upon it, and some books and toys within reach.

"Of course," the woman stepped back in. "Modesty, I've just got to talk to that man I've been telling you about, I won't be long... you'll be okay without me won't you?"  
"Yes Miss Mulligan," came the girl's response, and the witch stepped through, closing the door.

"How is she reacting to being locked up?" Newt snapped. "Because to me that seems like the kind of behaviour that could provoke the obscurus."  
"I don't think she's even noticed she's been locked up," Witch Mulligan answered. "She sits on her bed and sews and reads, and I've been helping her - that woman taught her nothing but lies. First few times the meals arrived, she near fainted at the amount of food there was. I swear, if I got my hands on that woman... she knew what little Modesty was, and she decided that was reason enough to hurt her. Didn’t care that she didn't ask for it. Just saw that the little girl had magic in her, and used it as an excuse... and the things that child has seen... it's a wonder she hasn't gone the same way as her brother."

Newt nodded, a pained expression passing across his face.  
"Do you think she'll get better?"  
"I think what she needs more than anything is time, and love. Being allowed out into the sun wouldn't hurt." Witch Mulligan answered, and Percival felt a little guilty for the girl's predicament. Still, they couldn't risk her exposing them to society, and hopefully with Newt and himself she would be able to settle. 

"If all goes well, she'll be off to Ilvermorny in three years."  
"Or Hogwarts," Newt protested. Percival smiled.  
"Thought you were staying here? I doubt you want our child that far away."  
Newt paused and squeezed his hand.

"Witch Mulligan?" Newt smiled at her. "You can come and visit her any time you want. Any time at all."  
"Thank you Mister Scamander," She smiled at him a little sadly. "I'll miss the girl. But a cell ain't no place for a child, especially one who’s been trapped her whole life. She'll be happier with you."  
"Can we meet her?" Percival asked, wanting to get that first meeting out of the way. He was ready for her to reject him, aware of the kind of thing her first adoptive mother had told her about the magical community.

"Of course you can. You just stay back a little to start with okay? We don't want to crowd her none."  
Newt smiled, and he followed Witch Mulligan through the door, standing to one side, his gaze down and entire pose radiating a lack of threat. After a moment Percival joined him - it was clear Newt was the one with experience here. The little girl was sitting on the bed in a pale blue dress, trimmed with darker blue ribbons, and a flower on her pocket which changed colour every few seconds. She was smiling down at a picture book, watching a dragon race across the pages, but as Percival and Newt walked in she looked up, her eyes wide with hope and fear. 

Witch Mulligan sat down on the bed beside her, her posture relaxed as she began to introduce everyone.  
"This is Mister Scamander," Witch Mulligan explained. "He works with magical animals. Just last night Modesty was telling me she wanted a kitten, you think you could do something about that Mister Scamander?"  
"I'm sure I can." He agreed, crouching down a little so that he could more easily make eye contact with her. 

"And this is Director Graves. He's an important man, he's like a police officer."  
"Are you going to arrest me?" Modesty asked. Those were the first words she had spoken to either of them, and Percival felt his heart ache.  
"I don't arrest children."  
"Not... not even children that do bad things?" she whispered. "Because I... I was angry at Ma for belting Credence, and I wanted her to go away. And sometimes if I want things to happen, they do."  
"That wasn't your fault Modesty," Percival told her, as firmly as he could manage. "I know it must have been very scary for you, but it isn't your fault."

"I'm not going to prison forever?"  
"I promise you aren't," Percival agreed. "You can come home with Newt and me if you want. Or you can stay here, and we can see what else we can find to make you happy. If you don't like it with Newt and me, you can come back here, and you can see Witch Mulligan whenever you want."

"Miss Mulligan," Modesty said firmly. "is a nice woman. She's been helping me to embroider."  
"Could you show me?" Newt asked, and Modesty reached under the bed, pulling out a small cross stitch pattern of a house with flowers in the garden. It wasn't particularly talented work, but it had clearly taken some time. "That looks wonderful."  
"Thank you. Before I made a sampler... it had a list of all the sins. There was adultery, blasphemy, cursing, divorce, envy, forni-"  
"Thank you," Percival held up his hand, trying to stop that list. He hated hearing how her mind had been twisted already. "I think this one is much prettier, don't you think that?"  
Modesty nodded.

Newt smiled at her.  
"So, have you had a kitten before?"  
"No. But I want one," Modesty said. "Ma says that they're bad creatures because they're linked to w-i-t-c-h-e-s and m-a-g-i-c," she explained, spelling out the words with a nervous glance around the room. "But if you are, then maybe.... and in my old room mice used to... to scare me by running over the floorboards in the middle of the night, and a kitten would keep them away."  
"Okay," Newt smiled, and Percival could see how hard he was finding it to look calm. "I'll see what I can do."

Modesty nodded, approaching cautiously, then squeaking and hiding behind Witch Mulligan.  
"What's wrong Modesty?"  
"There's a spider on him!" she squeaked. Newt looked down, trying to see a spider. Pickett clambered further out of his pocket to look, then climbed up to sit on Newt's shoulder.  
"I don't see any spider," Newt reassured her.  
"It's on your shoulder!!!" she whimpered. Newt paused, realising what it was that she was seeing.  
"This is Pickett. He's a bowtruckle and I promise he's not a spider. He's quite sweet really, do you want to meet him?"

She hesitated but nodded, and Newt coaxed Pickett onto his hand, carrying him over and holding him out to the little girl. She stared at him wide eyed, but brought up her hands so that he could climb across.  
"What does he eat?"  
"He eats woodlice. He's not very dangerous to a human, although if he's scared he can use his fingers to-"  
"To poke people," Percival said firmly. He was fairly sure the young girl had been traumatised enough without Newt going into graphic detail on bowtruckle defensive behaviour. No one needed to know that.

"Hello Pickett," Modesty said, and Pickett seemed to relax. After a few moments she handed him back to Newt.  
"Thank you Mister Newt."  
"Don't you worry," he smiled. "So has Witch Mulligan said more about us?"  
"She said you can't have children, and that you wanted to look after me so I have a family."  
"That's right," Percival agreed. "I know we can't replace the people you lost."  
Modesty nodded, and closed her eyes, lips moving in a silent prayer.

After a few moments she looked up at the two of them.  
"Will you come back tomorrow?"  
"We'll come back," Newt promised. "And we'll make sure you've got a good room for if you come home."  
"She can take all this with her," Witch Mulligan promised. "It's hers. The dresses too."

Modesty nodded, her face serious. Percival's heart ached, certain that the young girl had already seen more than a child ever should.  
"I hope you'll be happy with us Modesty," he told her sincerely. She looked up at him, her eyes shining.  
"Can I wear pretty dresses? Ma said vanity was a sin but Witch Mulligan made me some lovely dresses..."  
"You can wear whatever you feel good in," Newt said quickly. "We want you happy." 

She wrapped her arms around Newt's waist for a moment, but then went back to sitting on the bed, her head bowed.  
"I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Take care," Percival said fondly before walking away, feeling hopeful.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they had left the cell, Percival dared to dart a glance towards Newt, readying himself for refusal. Newt was smiling, and after a moment he nodded.  
"She's perfect." He whispered the word with reverence. "I mean, assuming you'll be... you'll be happy like this. We can have a family, and she's a smart girl. Creative too." Newt shrugged a little, his hands wriggling at his sides as he tried to organise what else he had to say. "She isn't an obscurial yet, and thats a plus. She has an adult she trusts, and that's another, and she seems to accept at least a little magic. So our situation could be a lot worse."  
"Then why do I feel you are about to add a but onto that sentence?"

Newt smiled up at Percival.   
"Even if we ignore her abilities, magical and obscurial, and focus just on her - we have a little girl who thinks she can hear voices, and who is already being hunted by Grindelwald. I don't want anyone hurt, but that includes my love and my creatures, and I refuse to let any of them be hurt. She could lash out. She's as dangerous as any nundu that I rescue with a damaged neck - the venom gland might still be in place, or it might have fallen away entirely." Newt shrugged. "We take her in and we treat her well, and we help her to be a human. But we can't let ourselves forget that she may well be an obscurial as well. To do anything else is a disservice to her and to us."  
"Do you always sound like you are issuing a speech?" Percival teased, but the smile that accompanied his words stopped Newt from being overworried.   
"Only if I care passionately about something," Newt answered. "And yes, that includes Modesty." 

Newt stretched his hands above his head and flashed a playful smile.   
"I'd best be getting on with preparing for her this evening. And before you ask darling, you do count as something I care about with a great deal of passion." Those final words were accompanied by the tender blowing of a kiss towards his lover, the gesture accompanied by a truly brilliant smile.

"Do you need any help?" Percival asked. Newt shook his head.  
"I've planned what I want my little girl's room to look like for decades. Now that I have a daughter, let me prepare this." Newt knew that he was almost begging, but cared about getting this right. He could only hope that if he did, she would stay, and even Percival might be astounded. There was a pause of a few moments before Percival nodded.  
"I'll get dinner to make itself then." With that, he walked away.  
Newt had already chosen which of their rooms would be good for a potential child - it was one that he had set up as a guest room, with an enchanted window - a tap of his wand changed the view from one of mountains to one with a meadow and a stream. He placed his case on the centre of the floor, and climbed down in it, returning with a patchwork quilt blanket. He prepared a frame on the wall for her embroidery, and sent a message to Queenie asking for advice. After that he scrambled back into the case, returning with a handful of basic spellbooks, and other books that a child might like.  
A few of his favourite story books from his childhood joined the others on a shelf. He cleared the table, setting up a mirror on it as a vanity, and adjusted the chair and desk so it would be a suitable height for her.  
Finally, he fetched a small wicker basket from the case, and placed it in one corner, lined with a soft fabric. He placed a scratching post beside it, and a bowl for food and one for water. He didn't want to start by getting the girl a kitten - not when they weren't sure it would work out. Not when she might lash out by accident and hurt it. But he wanted to offer her that possibility, to show that she was going to be allowed to stay and that there would be a kitten soon.  
"It looks good,” Percival spoke from the doorway, making Newt startle a little. "Are you sure about this?"  
"I'm certain." Newt agreed. "She and Witch Mulligan can come and visit, and see what they think of it. I can change anything she wants, but... I want her to have her own space."  
Percival nodded, resting his hand on Newt's hip and guiding him down to the kitchen.  
That evening, neither of them mentioned the little girl who was about to turn their life upside down, both lost within their own thoughts. The touches they exchanged were as tender as they ever were, but with an intensity that came with the knowledge if tomorrow went well, they would have to be more quiet in future.  
***  
Percival led the way to Modesty's cell again the next day, knocking smartly. The door was opened by Witch Mulligan, who nodded her greeting, and they were shown in. Modesty had packed away all of her things, and was sitting on the bed beside two bags.  
"You came back?" she said softly, and Percival's heart ached.  
"Of course we did. We thought you and Witch Mulligan could come and set up your new room, if you'd like that?"  
"Is that okay _Miss_ Mulligan?" Modesty asked, emphasis on the word miss. Percival remembered what he had read in the reports, that young Modesty had been made to fear her magic.  
"That would be lovely Modesty dear," the woman promised, wrapping her arms around her for a moment. "You're going to be very happy with these two, I know you will. I promise they are going to take the very best care of you, because you are a very special little girl."  
Modesty nodded, smiling up at her with trust on her face. Percival shivered a little. It was one thing to consider adoption when it was in discussion in purely theoretical terms. The thought of taking responsibility for a life, especially one as pained as this child's, was frightening.  
Newt had already lifted both bags, and reached out for Modesty's hand. She paused, looking up at Percival.  
"You're the man with the coat?" She asked.  
"What?"  
"Credence. He said he had a friend who wore a coat. He said the friend was going to save us... Chastity and Credence are...are with the angels now. But you're his friend. And you've come to save me."  
Percival hesitated. He didn't know what to say, not wanting to explain Grindelwald's deception to her.  
"Your brother was a good man, and what happened was not his fault. I hope he would think I am taking good care of you." He chose his words with care, but Modesty smiled up at him trustingly.  
"I knew Credence would make everything better," she promised, and with that she reached for Percival's hand.  
Apparating home was easier than walking through the streets, although the movement appeared to make poor Modesty a little queasy, judging by her expression. Witch Mulligan walked with them into the house.  
"It's a pretty house," Modesty said softly, skirting around the rug on the floor. 

"You can walk on the rugs Modesty." Witch Mulligan reminded her, and she looked down.  
"I don't want to make them messy."  
"I'm sure you won't," Percival reassured.  
"Even if you do, we can magic them clean again," Newt promised. "You aren't going to be in trouble."

"What's that?" Modesty asked, looking over Percival's shoulder. Several years of loving Newt meant that Percival began to worry whenever he heard any unexplained noise, and he spun half expecting to come face to face with a nundu. 

Instead, a Demiguise stood there, looking at the little girl.  
"This is Dougal!" Newt introduced him enthusiastically, lifting Dougal up so that he and Modesty were face to face. Modesty waved a hand, and Dougal waved back.  
"Is he a monkey?"  
"He's a demiguise," Newt explained. "They're a kind of ape, and they can turn invisible at will."  
Modesty nodded slowly.  
"Why don't we go and see your room?" Newt suggested, guiding her up to the waiting bedroom. Modesty gasped as she saw it, looking around in wide eyed joy.  
"It's beautiful!"  
"It's yours," Percival promised, and the four of them got to work setting up Modesty's things as Dougal sat and watched, crunching on an apple.

***

"You don't have to stay here tonight," Newt told her, even though he wished that she would stay. "If you'd feel more comfortable staying with Witch Mulligan, you can go back to the base?"  
"No thank you," Modesty said softly. "I'd like to stay here, if this is where I'm going to live, as long as Miss Mulligan doesn't mind."  
Witch Mulligan smiled and embraced the little girl.  
"Okay," Newt felt pride glow within his chest. Modesty wanted to be here, and was showing no signs of being an obscurial yet - while he knew the abuse had primed her for it, it was clear she wasn't feeling that afraid here, and he could only hope that situation would remain. He wanted her to be happy here.  
"You can see Witch Mulligan tomorrow," Percival promised. Modesty nodded, waving up at the older woman who embraced her briefly before leaving the three of them.

For a moment an awkward silence fell, but then Dougal walked over, wrapping his arms around Modesty. The little girl giggled, cuddling him tightly in return.  
"Hello Dougal," she said softly, patting his fur. "He's really soft!"  
"He is, isn't he?" Newt asked, crouching down beside her. "Demiguises are often slaughtered so that their fur can be used to make invisibility cloaks."  
Modesty gasped, standing protectively in front of Dougal. Newt smiled at her fondly.  
"That's part of why he's here. I want to be able to show people how wonderful Demiguises are, and that the world benefits from their continued life far more than it does from their skins used as cloaks."

Modesty nodded, and Percival called them to eat.  
Modesty watched the food float over to the plates, her forehead creasing slightly as she looked at the meal.  
"Is something wrong?" Percival asked after a moment.  
"No.. not... not really," Modesty murmured. "Just..." She squirmed a little in her seat, blinking back tears. Newt gave her as long as she needed to work out what she wanted to say, and when she did speak her words left her in a tangled rush. "I'm just thinking that Ma said that magic was sinful and that for any man to love another man was inverted and wrong and that was why Credence said I couldn't say about ..." She looked up at Percival, and shook her head. "Because it's wrong and unnatural but..." Her voice shook, and she looked as though she were about to burst into tears. "I just want to have a home, and a family. And Miss Mulligan was so nice to me, I don't see how she can be evil..." Her words gave way to faint sobs, and Newt wrapped an arm around her shoulder, holding her close and trying to be a soothing presence. Percival frowned for a second, clearly trying to find an answer. When he spoke, it was with an authority that made Modesty gaze up at him in wonder.

"It isn't evil. Magic is... well, it's like a knife. It's a tool. Now a knife can be used to cut up bread for dinner," he looked at Modesty. "I cut up some bread earlier. Now, when I used the knife for that, was it bad or sinful?"  
Modesty shook her head, curiosity winning over from her earlier fear and anger.  
"But the same knife could be used to stab someone because they were annoying me. Would that be good or bad?"  
"Bad?" Modesty whispered, gaze down as though she feared criticising her new father even in this way. He nodded.  
"It would be bad. Now, the knife itself is the same both times, isn't it?"   
Another nod from the little girl.  
"So it's not the knife that's good or bad. It's what is done with it. And the... the same for magic. It's a tool, and it can be used to fix things or to cause problems, and on its own it isn't good or bad. As for my relationship with Newt..." Percival's voice trailed off, and Newt squeezed his hand, taking over the speaking.

"I love Percival, and Percival feels the same about me. We make each other happy and we have a family in our own way. I don't think that's bad. You don't have to agree, you can think it's bad if you want. But I ask that you at least get to know us before you decide."

Modesty nodded, and began to eat, her curiosity sated.

***

The first two days passed relatively smoothly, considering the situation that they had found themselves within. Modesty still saw Witch Mulligan every day, but she was visibly growing more confident. She liked feeding the mooncalves in the case, and asked more questions about magic. Percival hoped that perhaps, they would be able to be alright. 

Sometimes, it was easy to forget everything Modesty had been through. She was a brilliant child, eager to help and full of questions. Percival answered what he could, and promised to find out more for her. He felt hopeful that she would be happy with them. She came up to him in the kitchen as he was putting the finishing touches to lunch.  
"Can I help Pa?"

Percival nodded quickly. Calling Newt and himself Papa and Pa was something she had been trying out over the past day - not every time, but often enough. Every time he heard her say it he felt a wave of emotion well up inside of him at the knowledge he was someone's father.  
"That would be very kind Modesty." He handed her a cup. "Could you take in some water for Newt?"

She nodded quickly, taking the cup and walking smartly from the room. It was as she reached the doorway that a diricrawl chick appeared on the ground in front of her, too close for her to see. She stumbled, the cup falling from her fingers and shattering on the floor as the water spilled across the tiles.

Modesty whimpered, wrapping her arms around her chest and beginning to sob softly. Percival waved a wand to repair the cup, but Newt was already scooping Modesty up. Percival approached to join the embrace, then paused when he saw how the tips of Modesty's fingers had become black, the air around her wavering slightly. He took a step back, letting Newt take the lead on this. He couldn't hear the words Modesty was mumbling, but he could hear his husband's responses.  
"It's okay Modesty..." Newt spoke, as the little girl tried desperately to apologise for the shattered china. "Your Pa has already fixed it, and even if you couldn't it doesn't matter. No one is going to hurt you. You didn't do anything bad, no, you're not stupid, you're such a clever girl."

The air around her steadied slightly, and Newt carried her over to the sofa, sitting down with her in his lap.   
"You aren't in any trouble, I promise you." He began. "Your Pa and I love you, and we won't be angry with you, not at all..." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Things break. Things are replaceable. You aren't." Modesty nodded, and slowly the darkness faded from her edges. 

Newt continued to cuddle her as they ate their lunch, and that afternoon he let her sit beside him as he worked on some notes. She had the niffler on her lap, cuddling him to her chest. The niffler appeared to be tolerating the entire thing with surprising patience, and she was smiling as she patted his fur. By early afternoon, her curiosity had returned, and she was beginning to ask a handful of questions which Newt was quick to respond to.

Percival looked over at the two of them, and knew that they could make this work.

***

That evening Modesty curled up on Newt's lap, looking at the book he had open in front of her. Animals of all shapes and sizes danced across the page, as Newt corrected the book with a pen. She giggled every time he wrote in the book - to her it seemed almost blasphemous, but Newt would just smile and tell her he was making it better.

Percival sat opposite them, reading. His forehead was creased slightly as he stared down at some papers, making the occassional note. He looked up as Newt let out a particularly convincing dragon-like roar, and then cast a quieting charm over them - the noises Newt and Modesty made would sound the same volume to him, but Percival would be able to concentrate a little more on his work.

Newt rocked Modesty a little as he read, able to see that she was tiring, her eyelids drooping a little as sleep beckoned her.  
"You need to sleep now..."  
"I worry you'll be gone when I wake up," she mumbled. "You're a real family, and I've got a real home, and I don't want to sleep and then wake up and then find out it's all been a dream. Please, don't make me sleep..."  
"You're safe here." Newt promised, not pressing her. He continued with his story, knowing that soon enough she would fall into the sleep her body demanded.

She closed her eyes and snuggled into the warmth of his chest, as he stroked her hair, continuing to read in a gentle voice. Her eyes were closing and she lay in his arms, relaxed.

Newt was just lifting her to deposit her in her bed when the windows of the lounge smashed inwards. Newt instantly wrapped around Modesty to shelter her as glass ripped through the air and Percival drew his wand.

Her eyes opened wide with terror, and she whimpered.  
"I'm sorry," she murmured. "I'm so sorry, please don't take me back Papa, I'm sorry..."  
Newt rested a hand on her back, and shook his head.  
"We're never getting rid of you Modesty. But I don't think that was you." He raised his head, looking at the dark mass which writhed outside.


	3. Chapter 3

Percival went to fling a curse at their attacker but Newt stopped him.  
"Perce, defensive, let's just... let's get her away from any harm."  
Percival nodded, and he threw up a shield, stumbling back towards the others as the smoke outside lunged into the room. For three attempts it hit the wards on the windows and bounded away. On the third it tangled itself up and pressed forwards, bursting into the room with sparks of red glinting in its core.

"What is that?" Modesty whimpered, clinging to Newt tighter, and he rocked her gently.  
"It's okay Modesty. You're safe. Papa's got you, you aren't in any danger-" He kept up a constant stream of reassurance, even as he knew it wouldn't help. He could say that they were alright as many times as he liked. With an obscurus inside the room, none of the words meant anything. 

With Modesty clung to him, burrowing her face into his neck, Newt cleared his throat and glanced up at the writhing blackness.  
"Hello Credence," he spoke softly. "I don't know if you remember me."  
He heard Modesty gasp from beside his ear at the use of her brother's name, but he couldn't offer her any more in the way of an explanation. Not when his main focus was just keeping Modesty and his husband alive.  
"My name is Newt. I'm friends with Tina, and we both care about you very much. We want to help you if we can, we know you've been through a lot."

"Get away." The voice tore from the smoke, grating the air. "Leave her."  
"Credence?" Modesty asked, looking up. "It's you, isn't it? Like... like the church..." She whimpered and clung tighter to Newt. "It's okay. You're safe now. Promise you." She held up her hand, wiggling her little finger, and the smoke seemed to solidify. A figure of a slender youth formed in the smoke. Credence's eyes were white, and he was shaking with the effort of holding himself together, but he was managing. The smoke had receded, and in its place was something recognisable as human. The features seemed to shift in the smoke, but they were there.

Modesty wriggled out from Newt's grip, surging forwards and racing to her brother's side. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, nuzzling her face into him. Her eyes were shining with hope, and she looked happy there.  
"Credence, I thought you were dead..." she whispered, sniffling up at him. "But you're here! You came back!" Her eyes shone with joy, and she clutched her brother. He wrapped his arms around her in turn, cradling her as though she was made of the finest crystal.

Percival smiled a little at the sight of the two of them, so clearly glad to be reunited. Modesty had calmed her brother, and he no longer posed a threat to them. He took a step forwards, and Credence turned towards him, his eyes glinting with unspoken anger.

Newt raised his hands, his actions designed to pacify - as careful with Credence as he was with a wild creature.  
"Credence..." he murmured gently. "Can you hear me? My name is Newt, I don't know if you remember me. I'm Tina's friend, and Percival and I are looking after Modesty. None of us mean any harm to you. It is safe here, I give you my word."  
"No." Credence glared, his skin still smoking slightly. There was anger there, but Percival suspected there was also fear. 

Percival took a few steps backwards, staying out of the way of the other two. It was safer to stay back while they were panicking - his presence would only increase the tension in the room, when that was the last thing he wanted to do. Credence stared straight at Percival as he spoke. "Get away from her."

Newt approached carefully, his hands held up peacefully.  
"It's okay Credence. You're safe now."  
"I'm not letting him hurt her," Credence snarled, his face distorting into darkness. Modesty whimpered, clinging to her brother for a moment. Credence rocked her even looking afraid.  
"Percival, get out," Newt said firmly. He said it in a way that wasn't going to give Percival a chance to argue, and after a moment Percival obeyed, stumbling back from the room. It was important that he trusted Newt, now more than ever. He lingered by the doorway, his hand on his wand.

He trusted Newt's judgement, but he didn't know whether Credence was more of a threat than any of his creatures were. Newt was used to creatures, and they were predictable in their own way. Humans weren't predictable. Wounded humans, wounded _children_ were far more dangerous than any creature Newt could imagine.

***

Newt watched as Modesty cuddled into her brother. Her presence was calming him. That was good - stability was something that could stop an obscurial from turning. He had suspected as such. Credence had been reunited with his sister. He had a lot to live for at that moment, and Modesty's presence would remind him of that. At this moment, Credence wanted to remain human. Newt could work with that.  
"Credence?" Newt asked softly, noticing that Percival was lingering in the doorway. "Would you like to sit down on the sofa for a moment? Modesty too? I can get you some food. You must be hungry."

Credence bit his lip but shook his head.  
"I don't need food. I need to keep Modesty safe."  
"I am safe," Modesty told him with a frown. "I'm very safe here, this is a nice place. You can come and see my room if you want?"  
"No." Credence hissed, and Modesty flinched. Credence cuddled her gently. "It's okay." He tried to soothe her. "You don't need to be so afraid. It's all going to be okay." He made sure that Modesty was secure in his arms, and started to make his way towards the door.

"No." Modesty frowned. "I don't want to go anywhere, I want to stay here with Percival and Newt, they're nice. They are taking care of me and I really like them, please Cre. Please don't take me away, they're my family..." She whimpered, burrowing her face into his shoulder as she pleaded with him for mercy. Her brother sighed, but nodded, settling down on the sofa once more.

Modesty paused.  
"What's wrong Cre?"  
"They're bad men Modesty. Mister Graves in particular."  
"I thought you said he was your... your special friend?" Modesty asked, fiddling with a ribbon in her hair. "You said he'd look after us, and he is."  
"I was wrong," Credence murmured. "You're okay now. He won't hurt you I swear-"

"It's not him," Newt said softly, as everything fell into place. He walked forwards, sitting down cross legged on the floor in front of the two of them. "The man you knew Credence, it wasn't the real Mister Graves. A bad man stole his face so that he could hurt people. So that he could use them. He was torturing the real Mister Graves, who is free now. The man you knew hurt all of us. The real Mister Graves is a good man, I swear it."

"How do I know you aren't lying?" Credence murmured, averting his gaze.  
"I can get Tina Goldstein if you want?" Newt offered. "She'd love to see you Credence. We all thought you had died. She was worried. All of us were..."  
"Why would you worry?" Credence asked, but there was the faintest crack in his voice there. 

Newt seized that with determination, aware that persuading Credence of the truth was vital. He could still turn, and if he did it could become very dangerous for everyone in the room. Newt tried to consider his answer.  
"Because you were failed by all of us. You were a magical child who found yourself without support, and you grew up to be a man in the worst of conditions. You should have been taught."  
"Mister Graves said he would teach me. Then he said I was unteachable."  
"You aren't. The real Mister Graves would never say that. We can help you now. It won't make up for what was before, but it's still something."

"Why is she here?" Credence asked, fingers smoothing Modesty's hair.  
"So I can have a family," Modesty answered with a brilliant smile. Credence glanced over her head at Newt, and after a moment Newt nodded.  
"So that she can have a family," he confirmed. "She's magical, just like you. And we want to teach her to control her magic. To make sure that she... to help her be the witch that she is capable of being."

Modesty flinched slightly.  
"I don't want to be a witch. Ma says witches go to hell, and I don't..." She whimpered and shook her head. Credence cuddled her.  
"They don't," Newt reassured. "But you don't have to call yourself a witch if you don't want. But we can help you."  
"She'll...she'll be like me, otherwise, won't she?" Credence muttered, his gaze down at the floor. "She'll be a monster."  
"You aren't a monster Credence," Newt tried to calm him. "Your magic was just trying to protect you. But yes, she might become an obscurial."

"I don't want that," Credence murmured. "But I don't want Mister Graves with her. Even if... even if it was another Mister Graves that hurt me... I don't want to leave her alone."  
Modesty whimpered at that thought, clinging to her brother.  
"You don't have to leave," Newt said after a moment's thought. "We've got a room for Modesty made up. You'd need to sleep on the sofa for a little while, but we can make up a room for you as well. You'd be welcome here."

There was the sound of floorboards creaking as Percival made his way closer, and Newt made himself smile. Credence glanced up.  
"I'm sorry," Percival began. "I haven't met you before. But you deserved better than what that man did to you. I'm sorry he used my face to do it."  
"You don't want me here, do you?" Credence asked, closing his eyes and pressing another soft kiss to Modesty's forehead. His shoulders were shaking a little but he held himself in place.

"I do," Percival said softly. "I know it won't be easy to prove to you that I wasn't involved, but you're family. I will do what I can." He reached out to rest a hand on Credence's own, and this time Credence didn't flinch away. He just looked up at Percival, eyes sparkling with uncertainty.  
"You want me?"  
"You're family," Newt said with a smile, repeating Percival’s words as though that solved everything. Credence nodded after a moment, cuddling Modesty to his chest and then letting go.   
"How long can I stay?"  
"As long as you want to." Newt answered. "And even if you get bored, even if you want to leave and have your own life - we'll leave space for you."

Credence nodded, silently mouthing the word 'family' to himself. It tasted good on his tongue, like coming home. Like sunshine.

***

Modesty lay sprawled on the sofa, reading one of her new books for Ilvermorny as she tried to learn the spells. It was still a year before she went away, but she was determined to make a head start. She hadn't had the same education all the others had, so that meant she wanted to catch up and overtake them before she started. Newt and Percival were in the kitchen, a safe distance from any objects that might go flying around the room if Modesty got carried away.   
"Horned Serpent for sure," Percival muttered as he laid the table.  
"Puckwudgie heart though," Newt mumbled. "Like her brother."

Credence was standing nearby, but his attention was focused on the strudel that they were having for dinner, which he had chosen to take control of. He was looking better every day, and he no longer flinched every time he made a mistake. He was learning. He jumped a little at the reference, but it had been months now since smoke had brushed against his skin, since he had almost turned in fear.  
"You think I'd have been in Miss Queenie's house?" Credence asked with a smile. He liked Queenie - she had a kind heart and she took care of him and his sister.  
"I know you would," Percival agreed. "You're too kind and fierce not to. You know how it is. Newt's the same."

Newt stole a momentary kiss from his husband, a smile lingering on his face. Credence finished the food, plating it up with a proud smile.  
"Food's ready!" He called out, and after a moment Modesty appeared, her smile shining.

Newt squeezed his husband's hand, proud. They were happy and the family he had dreamed of was finally real.


End file.
